


A drop into the morning mist

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joe forbids Barry from seeing his dad, Barry hatches a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

                                                                ~~~A drop into the morning mist~~~

 

At seventeen years old everyone that knew Barry Allen was certain that he would grow up, get over putting his father on a pedestal and see him for what he actually were.

A killer.

Everyone that knew the Allen family and knew Henry Allen, at least personally anyway knew that the man, despite him being a model citizen of Central City knew that the man had a temper. Barry had been a witness to it once. And only once. Though Henry would get angry and yell and possibly throw things in haste, but he would never, ever lay hands on Nora or Barry. He would sooner be tossed in jail before hurting either one of them and when Barry was old enough to testify, at least to a point where they would listen to him and not think that he was a delusional eleven year old who had seen something horrible and made up a story to help his dad, he kept the same thing. He told them what he had seen.

A man in a yellow suit had entered his home. He was upstairs when he heard a noise. He came down and saw his dad, his dad was yelling and his mother, she was on the ground, kneeling and a flurry of yellow and red was circling her. Next thing he knows the one in yellow killed her and Barry was taken outside while his father was knocked on conscious. No one believed him still. Even at seventeen. Not even Joe. Joe West the detective who had taken him in when his dad was arrested and gave him a second chance. Joe who had become like a second dad to him. The man who fed, clothed and stayed up with Barry when he was sick, took Barry to school, sat in parent-teacher meetings. He didn’t believe Barry. Not one bit about the man in yellow.

The only one who seemed to believe him was Joe’s daughter Iris. Barry and Iris had been friends long before Barry moved in with them and the two were inseparable. Barry would sit and listen to Iris talk about her mom on those nights that she missed her or the memory of her had gotten too strong. Much like with Barry. When Barry talked, Iris listened. When Barry had told her that night that Joe took him in about the man in yellow she didn’t rebuff him. She didn’t look at him like he was crazy. She simply took a hold of his hand and told him that she believed in what he saw. Iris knew Henry, she liked him too. She knew that he wouldn’t do something so senseless like that.

Iris had begun to help him, without Joe knowing to look for anything about the man in yellow. And for six years the two of them searched and searched and didn’t find anything. Barry wouldn’t give up.

Iris wouldn’t give up helping him.

 

Today Barry had a free period and thought that they would go visit his dad. Since he was seventeen and couldn’t go alone he would ask Joe if he would take him. Things had become strained between them lately. Joe had chalked it up to hormones and him going through puberty and Becky Cooper dumping him but Barry knew what it actually was. His father’s arraignment was coming up and once again they wanted Barry to get on the stand and once again Barry was going to tell them what he had seen that night. Joe kept telling him it was dumb (Not in those words because he wouldn’t never call a child dumb) just the idea in itself to continue framing someone who didn’t exist for something that his dad had done. Barry was standing by the door, watching the various cops bring in criminals. Some looked innocent and some looked like the type that you didn’t want to mess with. He clutched his backpack a little bit tighter.

He could see Joe. He was finishing up some paperwork that was lining his desk that sat adjoined with his partners. They were smiling at each other. Barry hadn’t seen that much sincerity in Joe’s laugh in a while. His partner was a women, most likely in her mid-thirties with a heavily thick French accent but her words could be understood. Every so often she would touch Joe’s hand and he wouldn’t move it. Barry would ask him about her later.

Barry was getting ready to actually take a seat since it seemed like Joe would be a while when suddenly his back pack was tossed to the ground. He really needs to learn to zip that thing up because of the impact of the shove and then an officer deliberately kicking it (he knew that cop, he went by Eobard of something and he was a total creep, watching Barry use the restroom and Barry actually mased him) Its contents spilling onto the floor and no one even bothering to help him out. He dropped to the floor, picking up the items one by one to make sure that nothing had gone missing.

“This is just fan-fucking-tastic.” Barry muttered to himself as he picked up his chemistry book and placing it in his stack of books. He began to look around when he couldn’t find his limited edition collector’s item pen that Iris had given him for his birthday and that was something he couldn’t loose. He scanned the floor, not attempting to move because he didn’t want the dick wad of the century to come back and mess with his stuff just to piss him off.

Eventually he spotted it, just beyond the path that led to the bathroom. Gathering his things he rushed towards it, smile on his face and hand outreached to grasp it when he was suddenly blocked by broad shoulders. Shoulders that didn’t belong to a cop. But to who Barry guessed was a crook.

“Hey, uh excuse me.” Barry said tapping the man on the shoulder. He didn’t respond. Instead he bent down in the direction of the pen and from what Barry could see as he jumped and tried to get around the man he had picked it up. He was examining it in his hand. For a moment Barry thought that he was going to pocket it and he would have Joe over here so fast; yet he didn’t. The guy turned and handed the pen to Barry; whose eyes had gone wide with astonishment. He knew it wasn’t shocking news but still, to see the guy standing in front of him, hand cuffs and all was shocking.

“This yours Allen?” Barry nodded. “I didn’t peg you for a pen guy.”

“What are you doing here Leonard? I just saw you this morning in gym. What happened?” Barry asked taking the pen and putting it in his bag. He zipped it up this time and slung it on his shoulders. Leonard shrugged, walking towards one of the benches and taking a seat. Barry had followed, though wondering where the cop that cuffed him had gone to. Barry took a seat a few inches from him. Leonard Snart was bad news. Always getting into trouble, messing with the teachers, cheating, stealing but none of those ended with him in cuffs.

“Why do you care Allen? We aren’t even on good terms. Remember? After what your little friend did to my baby sister—“

“Hey! Okay. Lisa _cheated_ on Cisco. Him dumping her was the best thing that he could do. Don’t blame this on him.” Barry defended thinking back to those three months were Cisco was sure that Lisa was sleeping with the football team and then he had actually found proof. He dumped her, she cried to big brother and he tried to beat up Cisco. If it wasn’t for Oliver Queen he would have succeeded.

“Right. If he wasn’t such a prude then she wouldn’t have needed to find comfort elsewhere.”

“Beating up Cisco wasn’t going to make up for your sister being a –“

Leonard growled. The wooden bench shaking under the weight of the man attempting to attack Barry. “Don’t you dare fucking finish that sentence Allen; I’m warning you.”

Barry stood. He didn’t even know why he was even attempting to talk to Leonard Snart. The guy was a prick and Barry was a fool for attempting to show any kind of kindness towards him. “Have fu—“

“Barry!” Both Leonard and Barry turned in the direction where the voice had come from. Joe was coming towards them, anger in his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Barry shook his head. “I was—I was waiting for you. I want to see dad today. If that’s okay with you?”

Joe didn’t say anything. He grabbed Barry by the lapel of his jacket and led him to an empty room.

“First, stay the hell away from Snart. I know you guys go to the same school but stay away from him.  He’s bad news. And second, I don’t think that seeing your dad is the right thing right now.”

Barry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Okay the Leonard Snart thing wasn’t a problem for him but not being able to see his dad? Now that was a problem. He folded his arms across his chest and huffed out air, much like he used to do when he was a kid. It usually worked.

“I want to see my dad. You know that his hearing is coming up.”

“And I told them that it wouldn’t be right to put you on the stand. I also told them that you had a lapse of judgment and clouded by the emotional tether that you have with your dad.”

“None of that is true!”

“Barry. For the last six years you and your dad have been peddling that nonsense story about the man in yellow. That this man can run fast. Barry listen to yourself. It’s—I love you. But this has got to stop. Go home. I’ll meet you there.”

Barry didn’t say anything. He just turned, walking towards the exit but not before catching Leonard’s eyes and the bastard giving him a smug smile. He wanted to wipe it off his face.

                                               

~~

 

“He told me that I couldn’t see my dad for a while. I don’t think that’s right.” Barry said fifteen minutes later. He was on the phone with Iris who had gone home on her free period.

He didn’t go home like he was told. Instead he headed up the street to Jitters, His favorite coffee shop. He took a seat in the back where no one would listen in on him.

“ _That’s not fair or right.”_ Iris responded. “ _I know he’s taking care of you but he just can’t do that. You have a right to see him.”_

“I know. But he just—won’t let me. I need to show him that seeing my dad isn’t the worst thing in the world.”

_“And how do you plan on doing that?”_

He didn’t have an idea.  What could be worse than seeing his dad? He would need to think this through, it would call for extreme measures and planning. The door to Jitters chimed and Barry had to catch himself. His plan manifested.

“I’ll call you back.”

Barry hung up the phone and walked towards the man who just walked in.  Leonard Snart. Joe had told him that Leonard was bad news that he needed to stay away? What better way to show Joe that he being able to see his dad was a lot better than him dating a criminal? Well not actually dating but you get the gist of it.

“Leonard.” Barry grinned. Leonard was standing in line. Barry didn’t pin him for a coffee guy but hey, what you like you like.

“What Allen?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“Fifty dollars a week if you pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Leonard faced Barry. A look of uncertainty on his face.  “This some kind of joke?”

Barry nodded. “No. Say yes and I’ll give you the details. What do you say?”

Barry held out his hand. Hoping that he would accept. When warm hands met his, an evil grin crossed his lips.

“I could use the cash.” Leonard took the hand, shaking it.

“Good. Now, meet me here tomorrow and I’ll go over the plans. If this is going to work, then I need to know as much about you as possible. And you need to know as much about me as possible so no one knows that we’re faking this thing.”

“Mind if I know why I’m pretending to be your boy toy Allen?”

Barry dropped his hand, allowing Leonard’s to drop to his side.

“The reason isn’t important. Just know that not once are you to falter. Someone questions it, you lie as best as you can. Why I’m doing this isn’t something you need to know.”

Leonard didn’t say much more, he just continued to eye Barry, a sweet smile on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands. “Whatever you say Allen.”

“And another thing. If we are going to be dating then you can’t call me by my last name. Come up with a nickname or call me Barry but none of that Allen crap. Got it?”

“Sure thing, _Scarlet_.” Leonard grinned as the barista handed him his drink. Barry noticed how her gaze lingered a little too long on Leonard and a flirtatious smiled appeared on her face when he stared back at her, Winking along the way. Barry rolled his eyes. That’s something that was going to have to be put on the list. No flirting when they are quote un-quote…dating. Leonard paid the redhead and walked over to where Barry was sitting. He moved Barry’s backpack and tossed it on the ground and taking a seat. Barry didn’t say anything on him doing that and took a seat himself. He watched as Leonard took a small sip of the hot liquid, tongue moving across his lips as he tasted the remnants of what was left of the foam. “You ever had a pumpkin spice latte with extra foam Scarlet? It’s the best thing and Mindy makes the best.” He looked over at her, her eyes were still watching him and he winked back at her.

“Okay. If we’re doing this, No flirting with anyone that you deem cute. That makes you seem like a bad boyfriend and what the hell is with the scarlet?”

Leonard tilted his head and smirked, handing Barry the cup and offering. “Want some? It’s really good.”

“No. Answer me. Do you get that the no flirting is on the list and if you call me scarlet in public people are going to want to know why you call me that.”

Leonard pulled back, placing the cup back down. He huffed. “Yes. I get the flirting has to stop. And why I call you scarlet? I remember when we were in second grade and the teacher told us about the different colors and one of them were scarlet, some kid said red and the two of you debated about it. You eventually began to cry about it until he said that it was scarlet.”

Barry stared at him. “You remembered that?” Most of the kids didn’t actually remember it and he was glad about that, but this man, Mr. Tough guy had actually recalled it. He didn’t know if he should be mad or fascinated by it.

“I remember a lot of things.” He tapped the side of his head. “I have a fantastic memory.”

“Well that’s good. I guess.” Barry looked down at his watch. Joe would be home soon. “I’ve got to go. Make up a list of things that I would need to know about you and I’ll do the same. I’ll also make up how we met and our first date and all of that.’’ Barry stood up, picking up his backpack from the ground. “Oh and let me see your phone.”

Leonard reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He handed it to Barry. “Why do you need my phone?”

“I’m going to put my number in. We do need each other’s phone numbers.” When he was done he handed it back to Leonard. “Thank you.”

 

                                                            *****

 

“You hung up on me unexpectedly.” Iris said the moment that Barry walked through the door. She seemed a little upset with him, her eyes wild with fury. “You just don’t do that when we’re talking about you finding a way to get dad to let you see your dad. You had me worried.”

Barry gave her a shy smile, tossing his bag on the chair and walking into the kitchen. She followed closely behind. 

“I’m sorry. I just started thinking about what to do and you know, Joe’s only looking out for me. He wants me to be safe and he thinks that my dad—seeing my dad isn’t a good thing for me at the moment.” Barry explained reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out the milk.

“And you figured all of that out today?”

“I did. He’s right though. I need to take a step back and evaluate what’s been going on in my life.”

Barry wasn’t facing Iris, instead he was watching the sun set out of the window. A nice yellowish, Orange glow began disappearing behind grayish clouds.

“Barr.”

“It’s fine Iris. Everything is going to be fine now. Hey, I know it’s your turn to cook but why don’t I do it instead? It’s been a while since we’ve had fettuccini and I know how much Joe likes it. What do you say?”

“Uh, Yeah. Sure go ahead. I had that project for Mr. Smith due Monday that I haven’t started on and this’ll give me some time. Thanks Barr.”

He could hear her footsteps disappear down the hall. This would give him some time to think about what he needed to write down.

For one thing though, if Leonard had a nickname for him then he needed one for Leonard. Maybe Len, or Lenny, or maybe Cold, given that he was cold the first time that they had officially talked in ninth grade.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A drop into the morning mist  
Chapter Two: Making Plans and Connections Scarlet

  
Leonard Snart:

Leonard Snart didn't have much going for him growing up. His mother had abandoned him when he was six years old, Leaving him with his deadbeat dad who was already shacking up with a woman and they had a daughter, four year old Lisa Snart. Even though they had just met, Lisa was already loving her new big brother and had even cried and demanded that she go with Lenny (as she had begun to call him when she was having trouble pronouncing Leonard) when Len's dad decided (Well it was more the woman that he was seeing than his own dad because his dad was a lot of things but he wouldn't kick his own kid out of the house) that he couldn't stay with them anymore. Len was ten, Lisa eight when the two of them ended up in Central City, Living with their Grandma. She knew how her son could be and decided that she wouldn't have a problem with them, after all--It wasn't their fault that their father was the way that he was. 

So she took to raising them, a sixty-seven year old woman taking in two children and raising them on her own. They loved her and would do just about anything for the woman that they loved. Like when she couldn't afford her medication. Len began doing things that she wouldn't like to be able to afford them. That's how he ended up in the police precinct. Like he said, he would do just about anything to help her and apparently offering 'special' services counted as crime. 

The teacher, Mr. Shallot had called the police. They showed up and hauled him away. He sat there for an hour and half, He was eighteen now. They didn't need to call his nana and have her pick him up. If anything then they would process him. 

Yet, they hadn't. In fact they had cuffed him and left him to wander around the station. No one bothered to look after him. 

That's when he saw him. Barry Allen entering the station, backpack strapped to him and mot likely lookng for the man that he had called 'father' these last few years. The thing that happened with his parents, it was no secret but no one talked about it. No one wanted to dredged that up and deal with the wrath that was Barry Allen. He was stuck on believing that a man with imense speed and wearing yellow had killed his mom. Many didn't believe it because no man could run the speeds that Barry was saying that he had seen. The red blur speeding up each time he circled his mom and then that he had been the one to kill her, That his dad hadn't done it.

None at school believed him. Except Len. He had met Henry once. The man had caught him stealing some meds for his Nana when he couldn't get up the money for it. Instead of turning him in like most people would do he paid for the pills, drove him home and had even cooked dinner for them. A man who didn't know these people did all of that. So

yeah, Len was the only one who didn't think that Henry Allen did it.  
He had all intention on avoiding the kid and answering any questions that would come if they saw each other but no. The kid had to go and get his bag knocked over and some of his stuff coming his way.

Len had handed him his pen back, they talked, got insulted and then once the kid was gone they had let him go. Len had all intentions of going home but thought about getting some coffee with the cash that he had swiped from that douche bag cop that felt him up when he was supposed to be arresting him.   
Jitters had been his favorite place to go even before he started drinking coffee. His nana came here all the time and they would sit with her and the waitress were the nicest of people. All that changed as he got older and soon he stopped coming.

He stood in line waiting his turn when yet again he ran into the kid. Honestly was he following Len or something?

“What Allen?” He had asked when the kid walked up to him with a grin on his face. Len wanted to tell him to go away but he had a feeling that he wouldn't.

“I have a proposition for you.” 

Leonard rolled his eyes. He had a proposition for him? What could he possibly have wanted from someone like Leonard Snart? “Oh yeah? And what’s that?” He tried to hide the coldness in his voice, he didn't want to sound rude and he wasn't sure if Barry caught it.

“Fifty dollars a week if you pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Leonard faced Barry. A look of uncertainty on his face. He didn't know what this was supposed to be. Was he kidding with him? “This some kind of joke?”

Relying on what little they knew about each other but knew that Len was a criminal Barry offered him fifty bucks a week to pretend to date him. It had to be a joke because no one pays someone fifty bucks to pretend to be someone's boyfriend. Yet, Here was Allen, making that bid with him, asking him to be his boyfriend. For what he didn't know.

Len was going to turn him down at first. He didn't have time to play boy toy to some kid with daddy issues.

Then again. Fifty bucks a week would help him out with his Nana. And Lisa. Though the meds were not an issue anymore the necessities had now become one and she could only give so much.

He took it.

There were just certain rules that Len had to abide by. He didn't like them. But if he wanted the money then he would have to.

***

He laid in bed later that night with a pad and pen on his chest, thinking about what could Scarlet possibly need to know about him. Lisa was sitting on the chair next to him. Her eyes glued to the text book in hand. Len was also helping her with her homework. If she failed yet another class she would be off the cheer squad. 

"I don't know why I need to know math. How is that going to help me in the future?" Lisa yelled tossing the book onto the floor and getting into the bed with Len, making him scoot until he was basically on the edge. She took the remote and began flipping through the channels.

"Need I remind you that A, this is my bed, scoot the fuck over some and give me some room. And B, Math is important. Any job that you get will require some math. Now pick that book up and get back to your homework.''

She didn't listen. "Maybe I can just get Cisco to do it for me. He might have broken up with me but he does still love me."  
Len rolled his eyes. Right. Like Scarlet is going to let her anywhere near Cisco Ramon. 

He picked up the pad and began writing some things down about Lisa, things that he would need to know about her that didn't come from the school or his friends.

"Like that's going to happen."

Lisa scoffed. "You never know. Plus I plan to marry rich. I don't need math."

Len smiled. Lisa has always had high expectations. She wanted to live a better life so that she could give Len and their Nana a better life.

"Whatever you say Lis. I'll stick by you a hundred percent."

She nudged him in the side, Her way of saying that she appreciated it and turned back to watching television. She didn't even ask what he kept writing down. He was thankful for that. Barry had told him that no one could know about them yet, It had to happen all at one time.

Len took out his phone and texted him.

I have my list. Got yours Scarlet?

Seconds passed.

Yes. Meet me after school tomorrow at Jitters. We'll talk then. Okay?

okay.

He put his phone away, making sure to erase 'Barry' and put Scarlet instead before he did and watched television with his sister.

***  
Len didn't know why. Didn't know if it was because of the deal that he had with Barry or what but whenever they saw each other he would smile and then Barry would smile back.

They never done that before.

"What's with you and Allen?" Hartley Rathaway asked. It was a hint of jealousy laced behind the words when he spoke them. Len could only scoff and roll his eyes. Len was in his last class of the day, Gym. It was a class that he shared with Barry on the days when he didn't have a free period. Barry was sitting in the bleachers with his sister Iris and Cisco.

None of them paying him any attention. Len was on the court playing basketballl with Mick Rory, James Jesse and Mark Mardon. Hartley was supposed to be playing too, On Mick's team to give them a fair advantage against him and Mark but he was too busy checking out Len. It was no secret that Hartley had a thing for Len. He's made it clear by openly flirting with him. 

"Nothing Hart." Len responded taking the ball out his hand. 

"I saw you smiling at him today. That's not nothing?"

"No. It's not. I was being friendly. That's it."

He began to bounce the ball, Hartley following his movements. 

"Then go out with me. This weekend. There's a club in Coast City. Come with me."

"I can't. Hart I told you that we are just friends. I don't want that with you."

"Why not? If we date--Lenny, If you be mine, I can provide for you. I can give you what no other guy can. One date. Thats's all I ask."

He was sounding desperate now. Len wanted to take him up on it but he couldn't. He made a deal. 

"Maybe some other time. I've got plans with Lis this weekend. Okay?"

When he didn't answer Len pulled him into a hug. "I mean it. Another time. I can't do it this weekend. One date. We will get that date and see where things go from there. Okay?"

Hartley pulled back. "Okay. I'm keeping you on that."

"Sure thing kid."

"Don't call me kid. I'm only a few months younger than you."

"But I thought you were into people calling you kid? Don't you like to call men daddy?" Len joked and Hartley feigned hurt.

"Who told you that!?" Hartley yelled but not loud enough to gain the attention of the people in the gym. 

"Mark has a big mouth. Didn't you call him that before? I'm pretty sure that you have. Daddy, Rolls right off the tongue doesn't it Hart?"

Hartley looked at Mark who was slowly backing up towards the wall, breaking into a run when Hartley began chasing him.

"I told you never to tell anyone about that."

Len watched in amusement as Hartley chased Mark around the gym. 

They wouldn't understand come Monday when Len walks hand in hand into Central City High with Barry Allen. Hartley would be the most upset; He might not even talk to him anymore and that's a friendship that he didn't want to lose. Hartley was one of the first people that he met when he came to live with his Grandma. He was the only one that didn't find him weird or anything. He was grateful for that. Now he might lose him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Barry Allen:

Barry met with Leonard almost immediatly after school let out. And when he says that he meant that he was waiting by the beat up car that Leonard drove. Usually he would ride with Iris but she had a debate team meeting today and he didn't want to take the bus. If they were going to date, then he needed to get use to doing these types of things. He was leaning against the car, his mind wandering with images about how this was going to go down come Monday morning when he and Leonard would walk into the school together. Would the students believe them? Would word get back to Joe almost instantly about the two of them dating? How would Iris feel about it? Would she hate him? Would she never want to talk to him again? He would think about that later, Right now he had to worry about Leonard not messing this up, Worrying about this actually working and him being able to go see his dad, So they could work together on finding the man in yellow. 

He watched as the students exited the school. Looking for Leonard. He saw most of his friends, Mainly Hartley Rathaway, The man who was so in love with Leonard that it was actually a bit frightening if you asked Barry. He was leaning against the car, Arms folded and his shades sitting carefully on his nose. Hartley looked his way, Stopping almost immediately and anger flashing through his eyes when he saw Barry standing near the car. Whoever he was speaking, That stopped as soon as it began and Barry muttered to himself as he watched the man walk to him. He wore a scowl and Barry was not in the mood for this today.

"He doesn't like you. He's told me so himself. So I don't know why you're hanging off his car like some sad little groupie but I suggest you leave before he gets here." Hartley sneered and Barry wanted to punch him in the face. He knew that when the time came and he started the 'relationship' with Leonard, Hartley was going to be exceptionally pissed and he was going to relish in it. 

"Look, Rathaway. Until there's scientific proof that you and--" He shouldn't do it, Call him by a nickname because as far as people knew no one, With the exception of Hartley called Leonard by a nickname. But oh well, What the hell right? "Lenny have at least touched cocks then I can do whatever the fuck I want." 

"Actually we have. On more than one occasion Barry Allen. I've tasted Len. I've seen what he looks like when he comes, What he looks like sprawled out on his back. I've made him moan my name. That's something that you will NEVER get to do, Maybe in your dreams and even then, Only if you're lucky." 

The smugness, The look on his fucking face had Barry livid. 

"Yet, He still hadn't asked you to be the one. Asked you to be the one that he fucks--Because I'm sure that you two haven't actually fucked. Blow jobs, hand-jobs, and fingering--Yeah I know you're a slut for that. But check it Hartley. I'm the one. I'm the one that he asked to be his. He's mine now. Not yours."

He was supposed to wait. That was the deal but Hartley needed to be put down off that little pedestal that he was on.  
Barry saw it. At the nickname first. He had stilled. The obvious look of hatred crossed through his movie star looks when he told Hartley that he was the one that Leonard had taken and Barry couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Y--You're lying. He wouldn't. Why would he go for a basket case like you when he can have me? Everything I can offer him. Why wouldn't he--Why YOU?"  
Barry shrugged. "I give better blow jobs Hartley."

"You little--" He was about to hit him, Barry saw the way that he tensed and his arm reeled back but the blow didn't come. Instead he saw Leonard take a hold of Hartley's hand and hold him in place.

"What's going on here?" Leonard asked still holding on to Hartley but looking between Barry and him. "Hart?" 

"Nothing Leonard." Hartley pulled his hand away, stalking off and Leonard looked after him, Wanting to go but chose to stay. Barry didn't get why. That was his best friend and Barry was a guy paying him.

"Barry what the fuck was that all about? Why were you two--Arguing?"

"We weren't. I was waiting here to talk to you and then he gave me the stink eye and walked over here and began with me. I didn't say anything."

Leonard looked at him. He knew that he was lying but didn't pester him for more information about it. 

"Anyway. Iris is busy and I need a ride. Is that okay with you?"

Leonard shrugged. "Whatever. Get in. We can talk about this on the way to Jitters.''

They got into the car, Barry casting one last glance at Hartley who was whispering something to Mick. He had a feeling about what they were talking about and that was the last thing that they needed at this point. Neither was ready to tell the school about them even though it was fake but still. It wasn't time.

Leonard pulled out of the driveway. "Actually Leonard. I kind of-- Kind of got pissed at Hartley and told him that we were dating."

Thankfully he had his seat belt on. They weren't to the stop light when Leonard pushed down on the breaks, The cars behind them honking at the sudden stop that happened. Seconds later they resumed. Leonard look furious and Barry--Scared.

"We weren't supposed to say anything until Monday Barry what the actual fuck was that about? I know he possibly pissed you out but--FUCK! Barry how the hell am I supposed to come up with something when he ask? That's even if he talks to me now. I needed to ease him into this. You know how he feels about me and--Shit Barry why did you say that?"

Barry looked down at his hands. Now he felt a little bad by that outburst but Hartley was being a dick. "I'm sorry. It's just that he--You know how he is and I couldn't help myself. I'll tack on another fifty okay. Just to make it up to you."

"Barry this isn't about--This isn't about the money. Hartley has been in love with since the third grade and he always thought that he wasn't good enough to be with me. Honestly that's why I never dated. He would think that all of them were better than him. He might seem like a tough nut but he's not. He's sensitive, He needs someone to look after him and I want to be that person and who knows what you've done."

Hartley was sensitive? Thought he wasn't good enough? That's not how he percieved himself.

"You can't put your life on hold for him."

"But I want to. Something happened to him and I can keep him stable. I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
~  
Leonard Snart:

He rushed to Hartley's house the moment that he and Barry finished going over the fact that tomorrow would be the date that they tell people because of his big mouth. Dealing with Hartley it would be out by tonight anyway.

He put the car in park when he pulled up to the mansion that he lived in he ran to the door, knocking as loud as he could until the butler answered.

"Hello Leonard. Hartley isn't up to seeing you at the moment. He's with a guest." The butler who Leonard has known since he was a tot. The man, Elvin, Who was now graying yet still wild eyed smiled back at him.

"I know but It's important that I see him. Please let me see him."

Elvin moved aside, Knowing how deep their friendship went. Leonard thanked him and ran the familiar path that led to Hartley's room. He stopped, Hearing noises coming from the room.

"Harder. Fuck Yes, Deeper. I want to feel all of you." It was Hartley's voice. Leonard knew what was going on. He only fucked when he was angry and upset. Not caring, He bust through the door, Startling the two men on the bed. He didn't recognize the other man. 

"The fuck? Leonard. GET OUT!" He yelled rolling out bed, not covering up and attempting to push him out. He never did that. The last time that he caught him like this Hartley pushed the man that he was screwing out of his house. Now he was kicking Leonard out.

"No. I'm not leaving. That guy needs to go." 

"Not a chance. He's welcomed. You're not. Leave."

Leonard pushed him back. Hartley was distressed, it was clear by the pain in his eyes and the bruises on his arms. He was letting the guy hurt him.

"Tell him to go." It was a command. Not a request. When Hartley didn't budge Leonard moved forward, pressed his lips to Hartley's. "Tell him to go." 

Hartley nodded. Moving towards the guy he pulled him up by the arm, Tossing him his clothes and kicking him out of his room. He ignored the call of 'Tease' and closed and locked the door.

"I'm not sucking you off." Hartley stated, His back pushed against the door. "That would be cheating. I don't think Barry would like you getting a blow job from me." Hurt was in his voice when he spoke, His eyes not watching Leonard. "So you need to leave Leonard."

"Don't call me that. Call me Len. Or Lenny. Please don't be so cold." 

"How do you want me to be? You said that you wouldn't date until you found the right person and I honestly thought that maybe you were holding out with me until you made up your mind. But no. It was Barry fucking Allen that you want, He's the one that you--You love."

"I love you. You know that. Don't be like that."

"Do you? Love me? If you did you would've asked me out. Or the simple least go down on me instead of me servicing you all the time."

"Is that what you want?" Leonard moved close to him, dropping to his knees. "You want me to blow you? Because I can't be in a world without my best friend."

He nuzzled Hartley's cock, Watching it come back to life. 

"No. That's not it."

"Then what? Tell me. I can't lose you."

"I only told Mick. I don't know who he told. But I need time Len. Please give me that."

Leonard-Len pulled him close, hugging him. "The last time you were this upset and I just left you alone I had--You know what happened. I will sleep outside if I have to. But I'm not leaving you."

Hartley placed a hand on the back of Len's head. "Suck me off."

~  
Barry Allen:

Turns out that telling Hartley was the worst thing.. Ever. By the time that Barry had gotten into bed that night he had fifteen new text messages. Half of them from Cisco and one from Iris telling him that she was too upset with him to speak with him face to face. He checked the one that was from Leonard.

The whole school knows now. It's official. We're a goddamn couple.

Barry tossed the phone down. Laying back and sighing. Now he had to wait until it got to Joe.  
_

School the next day was not what he was expecting. He thought (actually hoped) that it would die down over night given that not fifteen minutes since the post about him and Len the one about Mark and the College Student Ray Palmer was announced. But no. He was still the hot-topic of the day. The looks, the whispers. He caught all of that. Even more when Leonard had met him at his locker and they walked to class together.

"I didn't expect so many stares." Barry whispered when they sat next to each other in English. The second bell hadn't rang yet and students were still piling into the class.

"Yeah, That kind of happens. Look. We should tell each other everything and before you hear it from him, I went to see Hartley last night and I sucked him off. That's all we did okay?"

Barry was thankful that they were in the back and that row hadn't filled up. 

"We will talk about that later. But now, Let's play this up so well that they get a cavity looking at us.''

 


End file.
